1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a pipette tip box capable of accommodating a variety of different pipette tip configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipette tips are typically small, plastic, cylindrical devices that are utilized for aspirating and dispensing variable liquid volumes. The length, diameter and shape of the tips vary in accordance with an individual manufacturer's specifications. Due to variations in pipette tip size, the boxes in which the pipettes are packaged and stored also varies.
The pipette tip industry has not, at this time, adopted standards with respect to the dimensions of pipette tip boxes or the bases of these boxes (footprints). Because of these variations, pipette tip box manufacturers are required to fabricate new molds in which to cast boxes that will accommodate the various pipette tip configurations. This would require each manufacturer to assume the cost involved with building molds capable of casting newly designed pipette tip boxes.
What is thus desired is to provide a universal pipette tip box design that provides a format capable of accommodating a wide variety of different pipette tip configurations.